


Trubel meets her future girlfriend/ meet cute on the job

by Roxanne_Kane



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_Kane/pseuds/Roxanne_Kane
Summary: Trubel meets another cute HW agent on an assignment in Paris





	Trubel meets her future girlfriend/ meet cute on the job

It was a beautiful hotel suite, an open living room and a glamourous bedroom, decorated in an elegant French style with crème-colored walls and white ceiling frescos. The style of suite only the upper class could afford. A shame, really, that it would have to be drenched in blood soon. 

(Y/N) knocked lightly on the room door. “Room service”, she chirped in sweet, light voice. She heard murmuring and then footsteps approach the door.

She smiled an innocent smile into the door’s spyhole and batted her eyelashes, tilting her head slightly. More murmuring, then an unlocking of the door. In the blink of an eye she drew the machete from her shoulder shaft and unholstered the gun she hid under the skirt of her hotel uniform and pushed the service cart through the unlocked door with all her might, bursting the doors open. A surprised guard stumbled backward, reaching for his gun. (Y/N) aimed for his chest and fired. Two more from the left of the room. Two headshots. She turned to the right just in time. A bullet whizzed past her ear, the wind from it rustling her hair. (Y/N) dove for the sofa and shoulder-rolled behind it. A hail of bullets ripped away at the sofa, destroying everything around her. Glass shattered, sending shards across the floor. 

(Y/N) peered over the sofa and quickly pulled her head in again. Two Blutbaden, a Skalengeck and two Hundsjäger. What a lucky day. 

Just then (Y/N) heard glass in the other room break and a loud crash. The bullets stopped for a second and she looked up from behind her cover. Another person, completely dressed in black, had jumped into the bedroom through the closed window. They were attacking the two Hundjäger. (Y/N) seized the chance immediately. Whoever that was, they seemed to be on the same team as her and they would need help. 

(Y/N) dove for the two Blutbaden at the entryway to the bedroom. They were caught by surprise as their attention was split between her and the mysterious black fighter. 

(Y/N) lunged with her machete and cut through both their necks in one clean strike. The Skalendgeck raised his gun and aimed. A long silver dagger protruded from his chest and he dropped the gun. His woge vanished and he keeled over landing face-first on the floor. 

The mysterious fighter stood behind him, panting and looking up at (Y/N). It was a young woman, with brown eyes and short black hair.

“Hi”, she said breathlessly, “I’m guessing you’re working for HW, too?”

“Yeah”, (Y/N) smiled, “New York division. And you?”

“Portland, Oregon.” She stepped over the bodies and held out her hand. “My name is Trubel.”

“I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” They shook hands and exchanged short awkward smiles. 

Trubel looked around at the mess they created. “I guess our bosses didn’t compare mission assignments, huh?”

“Seems like it”, (Y/N) laughed. “It’s a nice coincidence, though.”

Trubel grinned at her. 

Alarms started sounding in the building. Clamorous screams and footsteps could be heard in the halls.  
“We should leave”, suggested (Y/N), “Can you give me lift down?” She pointed at the broken window.

“Sure!”

Trubel rushed to the window and fastened her grappling hook at the edge of the windowsill. They stepped onto the sill and Trubel grabbed (Y/N) around the hips, pulling her close. “Hold tight”, she warned, and they jumped from the 9th story window.

They landed in the back alley of the hotel and sprinted for the street. Trubel pointed at a motorcycle and the two of them jumped on. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Trubel’s waist and held tight as they raced down the street and disappeared into the bustling streets of Paris. 

After they were sure no one had followed them, they decreased the speed and cruised away toward a quieter part of the city. (Y/N) relaxed somewhat and enjoyed the view of the beautiful city. Despite just meeting Trubel, she felt perfectly safe with her. A rare feat. 

They drove for a while, before Trubel pulled over and stopped the engine. (Y/N) hopped off the back seat and stretched her legs. Trubel engaged the kickstand and leaned back. 

“That was fun”, she smiled, “Not riding alone for once.”

“Same here”, (Y/N) replied. 

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, before (Y/N) cleared her throat. 

“Uhm… I have some extra time, before I need to head out again”, she began. Her palms began to sweat, and her heart rate went up. “Would you like to go to one of these  
cute Parisian cafés with me? We could chat a little.”

“Oh”, Trubel blushed, “Uhm, yeah, definitely. I mean, I have some time, too.”

“Cool”, (Y/N) smiled, “I know a good one, not that far from here.”

“Cool”, Trubel smiled back.


End file.
